X-ray imaging is a well known and extremely valuable tool for the early detection and diagnosis of various disease states in the human body. The use of contrast agents for image enhancement in medical x-ray imaging procedures is widespread. An excellent background on iodinated and other contrast agents for medical imaging is provided by D. P. Swanson et al, Pharmaceuticals in Medical Imaging, 1990, MacMillan Publishing Company.
EP-A 498,482 describes nanoparticulate x-ray contrast compositions which have proven to be extremely useful in medical imaging. The particles consist of a poorly soluble diagnostic agent having adsorbed thereon a non-crosslinked surface modifier, the particles having a mean particle size of less than about 400 (nm).
The present invention is directed to novel iodinated surfactants which are particularly useful as surface modifiers in nanoparticle formulations.